Through the seven seas
by Star the Cat
Summary: Team sky and the rest of the gang seem to end up in another world. A friendly raccoon helps them on the way back home. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries...
1. Storm at sea

There was wind coming at blinding speed in the ocean air. Team Sky, Forest, and Tails came to sea and found that Eggman was plotting something devious. Tails steered the ship, while the rest hid from the coming storm. Rain came down hard, and the waters rushed. Up ahead was a whirlpool. Jennifer and Sabrina huddled, trying to keep warm, as did Forest and Star.

"Tails, are you sure you know where you're going?" Jennifer asked, shivering. Tails turned to her and nodded. "I should know where Eggman's base is! I used to travel there with Sonic and help defeat his evil machinery," He explained. "We're gonna be fine! This boat should be able to take such storms. Just leave it to me," he assured. Star shuddered at the frightening sound of thunder. Forest held onto her, trying to comfort the blue, scared cat. Tails tried to hold on to the wheel, but the storm seemed to try and pull him off. Tails fell to the floor, not able to get up.

"We-we're gonna crash!" the scared yellow fox shouted. Just then, everything went black. Everyone heard a sound of whirling winds, and then, silence. A muffled crash was heard. Nothing more.

Star woke up, unsure of where she was. She looked around and saw that she was inside a hut. Not only that, she was in a bed, too. Forest was in a bed that was next to her. She saw her friend, Jennifer, sitting in a chair and looking outside a window. Tails huddled up with Sabrina, who was colder than hell. Jennifer turned to the confused cat.

"Hey Star, you're awake!" She exclaimed. Star heard a slam of a nearby door. A black furred, blue striped raccoon came in with fish of different sorts. She smiled at the blue cat.

"Crikey, mate! You're awake already? That's ripper!" she exclaimed. Star was even more confused about what she said than what was going on. She turned to Forest, who was just now waking up. The raccoon turned to him as well.

"Strewth, your mate is awake as well!" the raccoon exclaimed. Forest was possibly even more confused than Star. His eyes glared around the room, stopping at Star. He quickly turned away and faced towards the raccoon.

"Can anyone explain what's going on?" Forest asked. The raccoon smiled and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry bloke. My name's Lola, Lola the raccoon, yep! I found you guys unconscious and washed up on the beach. The Sheila there was the only mate that was awake. But, enough explainin', mate. What are yer names?" the raccoon asked. Star smiled.

"My name's Starfire, but everyone calls me Star. And this is Forest," she introduced. Jennifer smiled as well.

"My name's Jennifer, and those two over there are Sabrina and Tails," she finished. Lola gave a laugh.

"Those are funny names, mate!" she laughed. They all sighed.

"I can just tell that this is gonna get annoying," Star whispered.


	2. Death the Bat to the rescue!

Meanwhile, a black-furred bat was flying around the sea where the others were lost. The bat found no source, but saw more storms coming his way. He had a communicator attached to his ear and talked to Shadow who was on the other line. Occasionally, Shadow would call and ask if he had found them. Though, the answer was just the same.

"Not yet, Shadow…"

Shadow was annoyed by the fact they had not found them yet. Besides, Star owed him twenty bucks.

"Death, do you see anything?" the black hedgehog asked. Death was Shadow's son, and the bat that was flying around trying to find the five Mobians. Death quickly answered,

"Just a few storms, Shadow. I can handle them!"

The communication was starting to lose signal. Death looked around and tried to contact Shadow.

"Shadow! I think the storms are interfering with our signal!" Death exclaimed. Shadow's statement wasn't clear, and all Death heard was,

"-o…sher-…what wa-…clu…"

Death suddenly lost signal and was pulled into the storm, no matter how hard he flew. Death only blacked out, tired and weak from no blood to drink… he was a vampire bat, and needed blood to survive. It was too late for that.

Death woke up, weak and tired, and found out he was on a sandy beach. He tried to get up, but fell back down to the ground. A shadow walked up to him. It looked like his friend, Jennifer. He looked up to see a wolf/bird hybrid. A blue Cat was right beside her, as well as a three tailed golden fox. The blue cat held a small basket, and the hybrid picked up the tired bat. Death passed out, not caring what was happening.

"Why is he here?..." a faded voice asked. The voice sounded familiar.

"I don't know, but he needs blood. Star, give me that animal meat you found…" another familiar voice ordered. Death heard something get handed to someone and smelled delicious animal blood in front of him. He bit it quickly, and woke up. He saw his friends and the people he was ordered to find.

"Jennifer? Star? Sabrina?" he dazed. Star nodded.

"They found you zoned out on the beach. Much like us when we crashed on this island…" Another voice explained. Death looked beside his bed and saw Forest, looking like he was thinking.

"The only question is…how did we get here? Tails already said it was because of the storms, but I doubt that statement…" He sighed. Star stared at him, starting to agree. Death looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked. Jennifer smiled.

"Seagull beach…Lola's home," she answered. Death was confused.

"Who's Lola?" he asked. Forest suddenly got up and went outside. Star followed, wondering what he was thinking. Death sighed and went back to bed. He'd ask questions later…

AN: ZOMG! IT LIVES!

That is all.


	3. Forest! HELP!

Star ran outside to Forest, and was surprised he wasn't even paying attention. He only sat down on the sandy beach, staring at the ocean blue. Star sighed and stared at Forest. She tried to get his attention, but he stayed silent.

"Couldn't you feel the power from that storm? It was unnatural…" Forest finally spoke. Star tried to remember, but all she remembered was she blacked out when the storm hit the boat. Forest looked around the beach.

"If that's a storm, then I'm fucking royalty... There couldn't be a storm that powerful…" Forest sighed. Star followed Forest as he got up and looked around. Forest suddenly stopped.

"Unless…" He trailed off. Star was confused. Forest ran off and Star followed, trying to catch up to the green hedgehog. Though, she couldn't…Forest disappeared before she could even grab him. Wondering where he went, Star kept looking around. But unexpectedly, something grabbed her.

"Shush, my little cat…The hedgehog will join you, soon…" The voice laughed, maniacally. Star recognized the voice instantly.

"FOREST! HELP!" Star shouted. No answer, only her echoes replied through the beach.

Forest, meanwhile, sat down over at a crashed boat. The boat he, Tails, and Claw, Star's cousin, built. Also the same boat they crashed here with. He looked at the pieces and saw that it was ruined. He couldn't build it again.

Forest looked around and didn't see Star, anywhere. He rubbed his head in confusion.

"Eh, must've gone off to Lola's…or maybe still trying to find me…" he answered himself. He returned to Lola's and tried to find Star. There was no sign of her.

"We only saw her with you… Did you lose her?..." Jennifer asked. Forest looked around and sighed.

"Probably…but where could she have gone?..." Forest asked. Lola smiled ant tilted her head.

"The Sheila's missing, you say?" She asked. The raccoon took Forest's hand and dragged him outside.

"No worries, mate! I'll help you!" She exclaimed. Forest tried to slow down, but Lola kept dragging him along. Forest was just about to tie out, when they saw a slowly moving figure in the background. It was holding a blue cat, and seemed to glare at Forest.

"Mephiles…" Forest muttered, angrily.


End file.
